


dark star/bright flame [fanmix]

by renquise



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, the aural equivalent of wizards being excessively dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: The sun is cold and dark as night / But I remember what you said.The pull of gravity between objects in orbit. A (mostly) instrumental narrative fanmix from Essek’s point of view, with liner notes.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 8





	dark star/bright flame [fanmix]

Spotify playlist link: [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37Fayd3K0rnXXXrcXuvk0u?si=xv5Pg9LtSweP41xR7CuZtw)

1\. The Fall – Yann Tiersen  


> You’ve always been content to be alone, is the thing. But what if: a human wizard from a warring nation, returning the relic that you betrayed your country for. What if.

2\. 5.5 Gavottes –Bach, Peter Gregson  


> A conversation: feeling each other out, knowing that you’re both playing each other, and finding a connection despite yourselves.

3\. Malamente – Cap. 1: Augurio – Rosalía

> _Se ha puesto la noche rara /Han salio' luna y estrellas  
>  The night has become strange / the stars and the moon have come out._  
> 
> 
> Mutual seduction for ulterior motives combined with genuine attraction: a recipe for good times and honest communication, surely.

4\. A Glorious Dawn – Carl Sagan, melodysheep  


> _The cosmos is full beyond measure of elegant truths, of exquisite interrelationships._
> 
> WOW you’re nerds, the both of you. (You recognize that same thirst for knowledge, that same desire to plumb the depths of the knowable universe.)

5\. 4.3 Courante – Bach, Peter Gregson  


> A conversation: an exchange of ideas, the tentative beginnings of something genuine and interesting. (But is it genuine, if it is built on a fundamental lie about who you are?)

6\. The Glasshouse With Butterfly – Tomáš Dvořák  


> A daylit tree in a city of eternal night, a delicate state of affairs that rests on unspoken things remaining unspoken.

7\. Di Mi Nombre – Cap. 8: Extasis – Rosalía  


> _Di mi nombre / Cuando no haya nadie cerca  
>  Say my name / When no one's around you_
> 
> A longing for something that shouldn’t be yours.

8\. Fire – Austra  


> _You said: / I waged a war / What foe, what for_
> 
> It all comes out. And he says: maybe we’re both damned.

9\. Up A Mountain – Jim Guthrie  


> Where do you go from here?

10\. Running Up That Hill – Placebo  


> _Do you want to feel how it feels? / Do you want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me? / Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
>  You / It's you and me_
> 
> You, an apostate appealing to a god you don’t believe in, trying to fix what can’t be fixed.

11\. You Changed My Life – Austra  


> _The sun is cold and dark as night / But I remember what you said._
> 
> Whatever comes of this, you are fundamentally changed. There is no going back.

12\. 2.2 Allemande – Bach, Peter Gregson  


> A conversation: Stumbling, unsure where you stand with someone you betrayed before even you realized you would hold them so dear.

13\. The Culmination – Nicholas Britell  


> The vulnerability of reaching out to another, of allowing the terrible intimacy of being known.

14\. Et Si Cette Fois Était La Bonne – Salomé Leclerc  


> _D’ailleurs, il me semble / Qu’on ait tous les deux / Besoin d’avoir peur / De gestes périlleux  
>  And it seems to me / That we both / Need to be afraid of / Dangerous actions  
>  Et si cette fois était la bonne  
>  And what if this time it was good_
> 
> He says that you are like a mirror, darkly reflecting.

15\. Day One – Hans Zimmer  


> Something new and unknown: frightening and delicate and awe-inspiring, all at once.

16\. Metamorphosis Two, Flowing – Philip Glass, Lavinia Meijer  


> A delicate thing, once again: too precious and fraught to handle lightly, too dear to let go. Change.

17\. Particles of the Universe / Strong Animals – Dan Romer, Benh Zeitlin  


> A deliberate choice to change, to become something you never expected to be.

18\. New Union – Darren Korb  


> And what if your hands could be instruments for fundamental change for your warring nations. What if your joined hands could do something good.

19\. 2.3 Courante – Bach, Peter Gregson  


> A conversation: easier, freer, more honest. An exchange of ideas, this time for the better.

20\. 6.6 Gigue – Bach, Peter Gregson  


> What could be, one day.


End file.
